Silver Claws
by apersonfromflorida
Summary: Five teenage girls living in Jump City have powers unknown to the Titans!
1. Intro

Silver Claws

1st ever fanfic. Flames will be used to feed my pyromancer.

For those who didn't look close enough, this was a normal neighborhood in Jump City. The milk man made his daily rounds with the mail man and the garbage fifth graders played basketball at the net hung up in the alleyway. Teenagers gossiped by an abandoned apartment, making up stupid dares for their fellow peers to do. Every Thursday, Mrs. Jones baked chocolate chip cookies for her grandkids who visited the next day after school. On apartment building 12, eight bricks up and three to the left, there was a loose brick that held a box of baseball cards worth a fortune. On the brass door knocker of every building had a gang sign scratched into it. Look even closer, and you will see some abnormal things happening on Oak Street. The shadows flicker with an unseen life to them, fires burn brighter and hotter, and rats and pigeons are mere skeletons in unseen places.

At apartment number 312, which was thought to be abandoned, holds what the neighbors call, "ghost". Which isn't far from the truth. People claim to hear music, fighting, and an animal howling. Some other noises are the clinking of metal on metal, something scratching the walls, and even electrical equipment "ghost" are actually five teenagers. Five teenage girls, to be exact. For as long as the noises have been around, they have lived in apartment 312.

"Bi! Give that back!" One girl screeched, her gold streaked hair was moderatly messy.

"You're going to have to catch me!" Bi replied in a sing-song fashion. Bi then morphed into a small, black rat with bat-like wings extending fom its sholder baldes, in her paws was a blue plastic hair brush.

"Well, then you'd have to...FREZE!" as the blonde waved a hand, the bat-rat stopped moving in mid-flap, suspended in the air. The blonde had paused time around Bi, and snatched her hairbrush fom the flying rodent. Restarting time, she brushed her hair like nothing happened. In fact, the incident happened in less than a microsecond.

"No fair, Space. You weren't supposed to use your powers to catch me!" Bi complained. A large scar crossing over her left eye rippled as a playful look overcame her face.

"Will you two ever grow up?" a third voice questioned. A blue light in the shape of an eye glowed from the blackness of the kitchen. "I need to fix this light!"

"Awww...Ti!" Space and Bi whined, wanting to goof around some more.

"Space, you need to find a newsstand and get a paper or something, we need to stay in touch with the outside world. There we go." Ti purred as the light flickered to life. Ti's cybernetic parts gleamed in the artificial light. Metallic wings streched as she climbed down the step ladder. Dusting off her hands, Ti set off to her next project, the fridge.

"Ti, your no fun." Bi pouted, her fang visibly poked out from under her top lip.

_Life's no fun._ A thought punctured thier conversation. A fourth girl entered. She looked exactaly like Space, execpt her eyes were a solid, pure gold. With knowledgeable, pupiless eyes, she scanned the scene before her. In the living room, a beat up barf-green couch was slumped over in front of a reasonably sized TV. The kitchen was sparse, and connected to the living room with a bar type thing. The little used dining table had blood stains on it. (A/N: More about that later.)

"Flames, you need to loosen up. It's bad for you health to be so tense all the time," Ti commented, then demanded, "Space go get a paper."

"She doesn't need to. Shade's got it." A fifth girl hissed as she slid from the shadows. She looks like a normal human being, if you didn't count her blood red, pupilless eyes and her black, draconic wings. She had a black tank top on underneath her black hooded jacket. Her skinny jeans had black markings down her right leg.

_I think people are going to notice your shadow getting a paper in broad daylight._ Flames commented as she flipped to Comedy Central.

"Privet Achmed reported for killing." A skeletal puppet said in a small voice.

"I love that show!" Space squealed as she dove for a spot on the couch.

...ssSss...

No one took notice as a teen dressed in jet black skinny jeans walked up to the newsstand on the corner of Oak and 16th street. Her dead-of-night black coat (A/N: thats blacker than black XD) covered any facial features. Browzing through the newspapers and magazines, she chose the _Jump City Times_ and _Cozmopolitan_. Keeping her head down, she slunk into the shadows without paying for the items.

But one pair of eyes did notice her. A pale teen with spiky white-blonde hair noticed her go off with the magazine and paper without paying. He fallowed her into the alley she turned into, and called after her. "You need to pay for that!" The boy then transformed his lower half into lightning and flew after the girl in black.

And so the chase began.

...ssSss...

I almost forgot the disclaimer! Um... Flames, you do it!

_I'm mute, remember?_

Say it!

_*mental sigh* apersonfromflorida does not own Teen Titans, Lightning, Comedy Central, or Achmed._

Thanks, Flames. Ok people, Voting time! At the end of each chapter, I will do a little FYI for my OC's: Bi, Space, Ti, Flames, and Di / Shades. Another vote is : For the main bad guy, should I use Controle Freak or make up my own? Please give me some sugestions, too. Flames will eat flames from bad reveiwers. It's called constructive critisizem!


	2. Oh Noes!

The teen with the white-blonde hair, Lightning, fallowed the black-clad girl, Shades, into a trap with out realizing it. As the busy street ways turned into back roads, then turned into dark alleyways, Lightning fallowed the shoplifter to a dark, dead-end alleyway.

"Why have you stol-" Lightning's words caught in his throught as he saw the shoplifter's face. Her face was the same color as her clothes, a dark unforgiving black. Her eyes were pupilless, glowing a deep blood red. A gleaming white, pointed-tooth cheshire smile was the only other thing that wasn't a merciless black. Quad-clawed hands lifted her hood back over her face, so only a floating evil smlie and a pair of gleeful eyes was visible. Black draconic wings unfolded behind her back as a tail that was twice the lenght of the owner flicked out. About an inch from the tip, a gleaming sythe-like talon was itching to slice at his throat and drink his warm blood.

Without a sound, the shadow girl was replaced by a black skeleton of a dragon, darkness dripping from it's jaws. It's thick, bony jowls wraped around Lightning's mid-section as he stood frozen with fear. The shadow like spittle was disapperating as soon as it touched the ground, liquid in the air, but turned into a black gaseous substance as it splattered on the dirty cement.

Then the world turned black for Lightning.

...ssSss...

"Hey, I think he's awake."

"I don't know, does he look paler to you?"

"He shows normal body functions and brain waves."

"I don't turst him."

_You don't trust anybody._

At the last 'voice', Lightning's eyes shot open and he shot a bolt of his namesake at the nearest pearson.

_That was supposed to hurt?_

Lightning's eyes widened in in shock as the girl he threw lightning at stood unharmed. Her t-shirt had a flame design around the hems of the sleeves and around the neck line. She wore regular faded jeans that rode low on her hips, but her shirt was long enough to go several inches below her hips. The girl's questioned look was loosely framed by long bangs, and her eyes, a deep pure gold, were the same color as her hair. Lightning felt a warm tug in his heart that led to this girl, she has lighning powers too.

_I said, was that supposed to hurt? _The thought had a feminine voice behind it. The lightning girl's fingers curled around the sides of his throught, a sneer crossing her heavenly face.

"Flames, don't loose your temper. We can't avoid to move again." One of the four other girls cationed. The lightning girl, 'Flames', roughly pushed him back after lifting him closer to her face as that was said. The back of his head hit a patch of duct tape that kept the, he guessed it was a kind of green, couch together. Flames then slunked out of the living room and into a hallway leading to another room.

"Hey, loverboy, snap out of it." One of the remaining girls demanded. She looked a lot like Flames, but she had dark brown eyes with pupils like other 'normal' people. In fact, all the girls kind of looked like Flames with a flaw. One had a scar and a fang, another had the wrong eyes, the third had robotic parts like Cyborg, and the fourth... looked like the one that attacked him. Immediatly, he sprung up from the beat up couch and lept twards the door, only to be paralyzed by an unseen force. The 'normal' looking girl had her opened hand facing him, palm first. "Ti, you need to explain to him why he can't leave."

The cyborg one stepped forward. "My name is Techy, you can call me Ti. We can't let you out, because, well, the world won't accept us for who we are. Bi got her scar was from people that the world looked up to," Ti explained while waving at the one with the scar. "From those same people, Flames became mute."

"The ones called the Teen Titans will take you in and you will be looked up to more than the cowards that hurt you." Lightning replied as Ti concluded.

"You would really do that?" The one called 'Bi' asked.

"Scince you spared my life, most definately. Now, can I regain the use of my limbs?"

"Sure." The normal looking one lowered her hand, and Lightning crashed to the floor. "The name's Space." 'Space' outstretched her hand to help Lightning up. Lightning took it graciously and was helped back up to his feet.

"What time is it by the way?"

"Frankly, you were actually out for about three days."

...ssSss..

;A;

I'm so sorry to my readers. I DIDN'T KNOW THERE WAS A THING DISALLOWING YOU TO REVEIW! *wailing in the background*

"apersonfromflorida does not own Lightning or the Teen Titans." *Bi disclaimes as Ti comforts me*

"apersonfromflorida will also post the next chapter next week at the latest, the voting thing is still up." Di adds.

"She also thanks her best freind for being her only reveiwer at the moment." Space finalizes.


	3. The Moment of 'Squee'

Since the titan Lightning has gone missing, patroles have scoured Jump City to find the yellow elemental. Aqualad and Tram searched the bay. Bushido and Robin lept over the roof tops. Redstar, Starfire, Raven, and all the others that could fly looked for Lightning from a bird's eye veiw. Everyone else took ground patroles. The public was told a serial killer was on the loose, and to stay indoors. After the second day, the remains of Lightning's communicator was found scattered in an alley way off of Pine Avenue. Thunder searched through the night to find his brother. He vowed to kill those who kidnapped his brother. In the shadows, Shades was paralyzed by fright.

...ssSss...

"Thunder, you need to rest. You could let the kidnapper exscape in a mistake you made." A boy who looked like a traffic light said as the tired elemental truged through the door the next morning.

"I'll take 'im to 'is room." A girl with silver skin replied in a british accent.

_So, these are the Teen Titans? What an odd lot. _Shades thought while posessing Thunder's shadow. _Maybe the traffic light will get me more info._ As Thunder's shadow passed by the traffic-light-person's shadow, Shades lept out of Thunder's shadow and in to the second teen's shadow.

"Robin, are there rats in the tower?" The silver-skinned girl asked.

"There are no rats in the tower, Argent, or Cyborg would have picked them up on one of his security scanners." 'Robin' told 'Argent' in a matter-of-fact tone.

"'Kay, but something moved in the shadowes behind you, so Cyborg needs to re-check his scanners." 'Argent' commented as she led the blue elemental to his temporary room.

_How interesting, it's like a family. _Shades was intrigued to find out more. 'Barrowing' Robin's shadow, Shades sneaked out into the common room. A large, cybernetic man and a small green teen were playing video games.

"Yo," the cyborg shouted. "You're not allowed to do that!"

"Cyborg, I just did it and-"

"I'm gonna win it." 'Cyborg' and the green teen argued.

Four other teens entered the room. One smelled like fish, one looked like a fish, one had a trumpet, and the last one had a giutar. "Did you guys find any thing on your patroles?" The trumpet-guy's voice sounded like he played jazz or doo-hop.

"Me 'n' Tram couldn't find anything." The ocean-guy replied, and 'Tram' nodded in agreement.

"What 'bout you, Jericho?" Trumpet guy asked the guitar guy. 'Jericho' shook his head.

"It makes you think who's next." Trumpet guy sighed.

_The trumpet dude might know what he's doing. _Shades went and posessed the Trumpet-guy's shadow. An alarm then went off.

"Trouble." Cyborg said.

_No dip, Sherlock._

"Another Deli truck?" Ocean-boy asked in a bored tone.

"Yes, and it has a rather large shipment of beef this time." Robin said as he ran into the common room with two girls, one with a cloak and the other had orange skin. "Herald, Aqualad, Tram, and Jericho, you guys distract who ever it might be and Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and I will try to capture it. Titans, GO!"

...ssSss...

"FOOD!" Bi howled with glee as she dove down twards an eighteen wheeler. According to her nose, the truck was filled with choice cuts of pork, chicken, and her favorite, beef. Lightning, who was flying next to her, almost fell when she did that.

The truck driver had the living crap scared out of him when he saw a twenty foot, dragon-like animal fell from the sky and landed on the hood of his truck. After the immediate shock wore off, he then dialed 9-1-1 on his phone and screamed for help. The dragon was a dark blue color, it's head was a cross between a crocodile and a large cat. Thick claws from a meaty, five-fingered paw gutted the side of the trailer, and the dragon hauled itself in to the truck, letting one tent-like wing hanging out of the hold it made. Delighted chewing noises and the crunching of bones emmited from the trailer. Five other flying things were circling above the tractor-trailer, vulture-like.

...ssSss...

As Herald's shadow, Shades got to the Deli truck relitively quick. Cringing from the sound of a poorly played trumpet, Herald stepped through the portal fallowed by Aqualad, Tram, Jericho, and unknowingly, Shades. The hood of the truck was caved in as if an invisible anvil fell on it. The trailer had been gutted like a fish, with a rich blue draconic wing sticking out of the wounded Deli truck. Tram puffed up to twice his normal size, and Aqualad looked reassuringly at the fire hydrant nearby. Curious onlookers were staring at the slurping, and occasionaly crunching, thing in the trailer. Shades realized the 'thing' is Bi. Tram went up and tugged Bi's wing. Bi brought her wing inside the trailer, and poked out her head. The head, a mix between a crocodile and a large cat, confirmed that Bi turned into one of the deadly hunters in her arsenal, what she called a 'Scandavian Crococat'. Aqualad had the fire hydrant burst open, and called some of the water to splash on her.

_"Ooo, she hates water. Prepare for a bloody battle."_ Herald herd a feminine voice in his head. _"That's right, Herald. I'm in your shadow. Do you want help?"_

"Uh... sure?" Jericho, who was standing nearby, shot a funny glance at Herald. The animal in the trailer roared in rage as the water hit it in the face. With a vengeful look on it's face, it crawled out of the trailer. The remains of a cow leg dangled out of it's jaws. With a sharp snap, the cow leg was thrown into the air and landed in the dragon-beast's jaws, closing greedily around the leg. It growled at Aqualad, freezing him in his grabbed the nearest light pole while Jericho hearded people away from the battle.

_"Hey Herald,"_ the feminie vioce called smugly. _"Over here."_

Next to Herald was a black skeleton of a dragon over forty feet long. It's eyes were a deep bloody red and the fangs were pure white. Twisted horns that were as thick around as the tractor-trailer petruded from the back of it's head. Sharp talons left deep grooves in the pavement below it. Not a sliver of flesh was on the skeletal dragon, yet it brought it's massive head down and looked Heral in the eyes. _"Hop on." _It demanded.

Herald scrambled on as fast as he could. He stood next to the front horn on the right, cluthching onto one of the many grooves. The skeletal dragon let out a bellow that stopped the Scandavian Crococat from chewing up Aqualad and Tram, who were already sporting deep wounds. The Crococat lept twards the skeletal dragon's head. The skeletal dragon batted it away as if it was a mere leaf.

Cheering was then heard. Herald looked around the horn to see five teenagers and - is that Lightning?- sitting on a near by roof.

"Come on Bi!"

"No way, Shades is totally going to win."

"For once, I agree with Space. Come on Bi! You've gotta win!"

"Actally, the larger dragon has a better chance. I am going with Di."

Herald couldn't believe his ears. These people are placing bets on who will win this battle.

_"They do that often. Don't mind them. Hang on tight!"_ The dragon's words didn't comfort Herald as he gripped for dear life and closed his eyes.

...ssSss...

"Herald?" Raven questioned as she floated next to him after a great deal of head shaking and movement. "You can let go now."

"Oh." His voice came out an octive higher than normal. Herald shakily unweilded his hands from the horns and, baisically, fell off the skull / head of the skeletal dragon. Collapsing on the cement as ungraceful as a three-year-old in a room coated in butter, Herald was still greatful that he was alive.

"Guy's, look at this." Beast Boy called. The skeletal dragon was shrinking in size. As the dragon dwindled in size, it lost dragon features and became more human-like. After about two minutes, a girl dressed in the same color as the dragon's bones layed passed out under all the ropes and other restraining devices used to hold the dragon.

"Let's see the face of this girl." Robin stated. Making a move to grab the girl's shoulders, Robin's hand passed right through her. He backed up a couple of steps out of pure shock, then fell to the ground and started convulsing. While writhing in pain, he cureled into a fetal position screaming at unseen blows. Deep lashes now crisscrossed his body, bleeding heavily. As soon as it started, it stopped.

Four teenage girls and, what appeared to be Lightning, knelt around the black figure. The one in a black jacket, similar to the one that the passed-out girl had on, placed a hand on the one they surrounded. The girl that was faced-down seemed to be sucked up into the hand of the other girl in the black jacket. Quite noticably, Robin's, Herald's, and the girl in the black jacket's shadow reappered.

"Flames, you better heal the traffic-light's wounds." The black-jacket girl hissed.

...ssSss...

This chapter is dedicated to all my foreing readers. When I saw that people from Europe were reading my story, that made my day.

The OC of the Day is : Di / Shades!

Full name: Dianna, also known as Darkie

Power: Controles darkness and shadows, teleport through shadows, Shades is Di's living shadow, can posess peoples shadows.

Weakness: Gets angery easily.

I don't own Teen Titans and possibly never will.

One quote I really want to use is "Oh, we gotta ditch the body!" from the movie Barnyard. Don't ask me why. If you want me to use a quote from a movie / book / TV series, place the quote in your reveiw and say what it's from.

The 'squee' factor for me will be higher if you send me a reveiw.


	4. Sanity Test of Doom

While watching an intence battle between the two dragon-creatures and the Titans, Lightning was glad to be back in the tower. The girls were taken to be interveiwed by Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy. Joyous celebration was taking place in the common room for Lightning's return, and citizens were told the 'serial killer' was captured and placed in a high security jail cell.

...ssSss...

"Okay, first question." Cyborg said gently to the terrified girl across the table. The scar across her eye turned white, and fear was frozen into her eyes. "What is your name?"

Silence.

"Okay, then. Second question: where are you from?"

Silence, again.

"Fine. Third question: What do you see?" Cyborg held up a large card with an ink splatter on it.

The girl's breathing quickened.

"You see something?" Cyborg spoke in a hopeful tone.

"Eeep!" The girl squeaked, and turned into... A boulder?

"This isn't going anywhere."

...ssSss...

Robin was testing the 'normal looking' girl.

"What's it like to be the only one without powers?"

"Excuse me?"

"You have powers?"

"Possibly."

"What is it?"

"Something."

"And it is...?"

"..."

"What are your powers?"

"...Who are you?"

Robin sighed and decided that this was a waste of time.

...ssSss...

"Friend, what is your name? How old are you? What is your favorite color? Will you go with me to the mall of shopping?" The questions were literally tripping over each other as they fell out of Starfire's mouth.

"Ummm... Can you repeat that? Slowly?" Ti answered with another question.

"Where do you live? How did you get here? Do you have a freind that is a boy?" Another spew of questions gushed out of Starfire's mouth.

"Do you know what 'slowly' means?"

"You have to answer my questions." Starfire pouted.

"I'm the interveiwee, and I can even see that this is going nowhere."

...ssSss...

Raven tested the girl with gold eyes.

"So, how did your eyes get that way?"

_..._

"This is a waste of time." Raven concluded in her monotone voice.

..ssSss...

Beast Boy tested the final girl.

"Which Titan do you like the best?"

"As in..." Di hissed.

"Which Titan do you like-like?" Beast Boy repeated while trying to show off his not-that-big muscles.

"Well, if you keep doing that, I will like to turn you into my next meal. I am quite hungery." Di replied, while examining her clawed hands. Her prehensile tail twiched with anticipation while the talon at the end click as it hit the ground.

"ROBIN! SHE'S GONNA EAT MEEEEE!" Beast Boy howled as he bolted away from the girl in the jacket.

...ssSss...

"So, who got anything about them?" Cyborg asked his almost tramatized freinds.

"Nothing."

"Nope."

"Nada."

"One's cannabalistic."

"Man, there has got to be another way to know more about them."

...ssSss...

Hey yall! I'm sorry the last chapter being choppy. It was late and there was no cranberry juice. Sadness. The insperation for this chapter came from another fan fiction about the Titans East gets sanity test done.

The OC of the Day is: Space!

Full name: Spacey, also known as Macey

Power: Warps reality, teleports

Weakness: Can't be serious. At all.

If I Owned the Titans, do you think this would be a fan-fic?


	5. Seperation

"Seperate?" Four of the five girls chimed. Surprised looks were passed around the common room. All of the Teen Titans were present in the Tower.

"We need to find out more about you as individuals." Robin reasoned.

"I'm guessing that the 'tests' were total fails?" Ti smugly pointed out.

"Frankly, yes." Raven answered in her monotone voice.

"But I have abandonment issues!"

"Dude! Not cool!"

"I'm not leaving them!"

"Who came up with this?" Di hissed as the girls finished wineing.

"Ummm... I did?" Beast Boy squeaked.

"Do you like sunlight?" Di questioned.

"Yes?" Beast Boy replied tentatively.

"Well, it's going to be a while before you see it again." Di hissed as Beast Boy's shadow solidified. Just a pair of blood-red eyes and a fanged cheshire smlie had color. Almost lazily, Di commanded, "Attack."

"!" Beast Boy sreamed like a girl. As he ran away, the girls were laughing.

...ssSss...

"Damn, it's cold." Bi was assigned to Titans north. They had to walk a short distance in order to get to the tower.

"That is why we are 'Titans North'." The Russian replied. Redcar? Firestar? His name was something like that.

"Well, you could have built it somewhere warmer." Bi retorted. She then turned into an animal better suited for the blizzard going on. A bear-like animal that was twice the size of any normal bear, and had thick, oily brown matted fur. Capturing a yawn inside of its hippo-like maw, she truged behind the Cat-wrestler, the Kid-Beast, Chandelyre, and Caveman. She guessed that Redcar / Firestar was the leader, and she should ask what the local wildlife is so she can create better and stronger hunters. She made a mental note to watch some of the wildlife in order to get a good hunting pattern down. The world got alittle bit foggier as she fell behind the group. Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy...

"Redstar!" a Spanish voice called, and was the last thing Bi heard.

...ssSss...

"I think Titans North got the easy one, or even Titans South." Aqualad complained as they drove their T-ship to Steel City.

Flames wasn't impressed by the team's powers. One could fly, One shot arrows, two could run fast, and the last one was a poorly coordinated elemental - by her standerds. She could do what the whole team can do and do it better.

"Well, here's your room. Once your settled in, come to the common room and we'll formally introduce ourselves." The only other girl said. She tried to hide a small shiver as she exited the room.

_Karen, eh? Well, this could be my ticket to the others._ Flames thought to herself. From Bumblebee, she got the exact coordinates of all of her freinds. A big deal if you were drugged and taken to a 'secret location' away from people you know. She decided to wait a little and then kick all their asses as soon as she knew their names. She hid her suitcase in a place where she could quickly acess it, and headed twards the common room.

In the middle of the common room, was a **HUGE ASS POOL**.

Flames was immediatly placed onto full panic mode. Her back was pressed up against the wall, trying to stay away from the hated substace. Cracks appered on the wall around Flames. The industrial lights cracled with urgancy, and static consumed all the tecnology. Titans East ran into the room, and saw her paniced form. Then the lights exploded. The room lit up with archs of lightning coming from Flames, who was to paniced to notice.

"Hey, are you alright?" Bumblebee asked. Light blue plasma envelouped her, and Bumblebee screamed in pain.

"Titans, we need back up!" Aqualad yelled through is malfunctioning communicator.

...ssSss...

"For the record, I'm called 'Darkie' for a reason." Di hissed as Titans South made their way to Science City. In sunny New Zealand, the land of skin cancer and sunburn in Di's opinion, is where Titans South resides.

"Are we almost there?" Kid Flash asked as he paced around the cloud.

"We're almost there." Argent said.

"I am bored. Let us make mischeif, brother." Lightning requested.

"I'm bored too. I'll go with Twigs and 'make mischief' with him." Di volenteered.

"You can't fly, Dark-one." Thunder pointed out. Jinx was doodling in a sketch pad.

"I can," Di took off her jacket-hoodie and exposed her black, draconic wings. At the top joints, sharp talons that curved outward gleamed in the light. Her tail, that was wrapped around her waist three times, flicked out and twiched a little bit to get the blood flowing again. "Geronimo!" She yelled as she lept off the cloud.

"Yes! Lets!" Lightning practically squealed in exitement.

"Race ya!" Di was insanely laughing as she flew twards a large skyscraper. She proceeded to phase through the building, and lots of girly screams could be heard before she phased out the other side. Di did the same thing to every skyscraper in Science City. The large crystal in the center of the city, symbolizing unity with Australia, was the victem of another prank. Di shot a beam of dark energy at it. Beams of shadows and nightmares criss-crossed the city. Chaos insued, and Di had gone wild.

The attempts to catch her had failed, and a call for help had been issued.

...ssSss...

"I'm bored with a capital B-O-R-E-D." Space complained. Beeing on a mountian top was not her idea of fun. With only two other living souls on the desolent rocky surface, she had a reason to be bored.

"Well, there are plenty of things to do." Herald replied.

_Like talking._ Jericho sighned.

"About?" Space questioned.

"Our lives?" Herald sugested.

"I'd rather not."

_Why?_ Jericho sighned, _Your past can't be any worse than mine._

"I just really don't want to talk about it. It was a painful time for me and my freinds." Space choked on the last word, fighting back tears.

"Hey, it's okay." Herald spoke softly.

"They're just bad memories. I'm sorry." Space apologized.

Two calls came in on the communicator at the same time.

...ssSss...

"DO WHAT YOU WANT 'CAUSE A PIRATE IS FREE. YOU ARE A PIRATE!"

"Make it stop!" Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg yelled over the next line. Holographic pirates wearing hoodies danced around the common room with multicolored strobelights flashed in the background.

The alarm in the tower's system went off, silencing the ever-repeating song about pirates. The alarms were at cities that had Titans Towers, Steel and Science.

"Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg, you guys go to Science City. Me and Star will go to Steel City. Titans, GO!" Robin Yelled.

...ssSss...

A long chapter for all my readers. Thank you for reading it!

Today, the OC is: Flames!

Full name: Flames.

Powers: Controles fire, lightning, and plasma.

Weakness: Terrified of water.

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. If you have any questions / ideas, reveiw and let me know.

Keep on Keeping on,

apersonfromflorida

p.s., If you want to see the never-ending pirate song, type in ' lol limewire ' and click the 'I'm feeling lucky' button. XD


	6. Fears of the Past

"Robin, where do you need me?" Herald called on the communicator.

"Come to Science City with me and Star." Was Robin's candid answer.

"That gives me a lot of information." Herald mused. "Jericho, you stay here with Space." With a (A/N: truely sour) note, he stepped into the portal.

Space was still crying, trying to hold back angushed sobs. Tears now free-fell from her cheeks as the memories consumed her.

...ssSss...

_ The man in the white lab coat dragged a small blonde girl out of a room. The girl looked to be about five, and her clothes were torn and stained._

_ "I don't wanna go!" She proclaimed loudly._

_ Her answer was a smack upside the head, and a stern,"You doing this weather you like it or not, you little brat."_

_ The girl then screamed and kicked while being dragged by this cruel man. She was placed in a gyrosphere, a machine used to train astronauts, and strapped in. It was turned on when the room was cleared. After three days, the little girl was removed from the machine, given a glass of water and some food, was tested on, and was placed back on the machine. This was repeated for a year. The girl was then faster and stronger that the handlers. Using cattle prods, they forced her to do test after test. She was then placed in a solitary confindment chamber for refusing to do one test. The scientist took a blood sample from her, and stuck her with her freinds from a year ago. Then more tourtures ensued._

...ssSss...

Jericho placed a hand on Space's sholder, but she jerked away from him. She was mumbling, "I can't go back, I mustn't go back."

Jericho placed his hand under her chin, looked into her eyes, and possesed her. He saw things too horrible for words.

...ssSss...

_ A different man was taking the little girl out for the 'maze test'. She was placed in a small, dark room. With the sound of a buzzer, the floor reached scalding tempretures. A slot opened, and the girl ran. The floor felt like live coals, burning her feet. If she stood too long, she could smell her own flesh burning. After ten minutes of full on running, the girl found the end. She ran inside another box that had ice cold water on the floor. Sighing with releif, the girl relaxed for a moment.  
A grate rose up from the water, carrying the girl with it. A voice cackled from the darkness._

_ "Very good, 19-16-1-3-5," The girl beamed with happiness with the compliment. "Now do it in half a minute." Dispair welled deep inside. That was impossible. _

_ "Let me see you do it in half a minute!" She called to the unseen voice. Extream pain shot through her body, then darkness over came her._

_ When she woke up, she was in a white room. Solitary, for the next week._

...ssSss...

Jericho lept out of Space's body, and cried for her sake. Her past was much worse than his by a landslide. Having Slade as a father is a cupcake compaired to her 'lab years'.

"You don't have to cry over me." Space told Jericho.

_Your life was horrible._ Jericho signed back.

"And yours was the same." Space whispered.

_How?_

"Your father is your enemy. The one person you looked up to is the bad guy." Space whispered back, she then smiled. "Since you saw my memories, I saw yours."

Jericho was struck dumb.

"Don't worry. Everyone has something in their past that they want to forget. What most people don't realize is that what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. With out your father, you probably wouldn't be a Titan right now." Space replied as she wiped a tear from Jericho's face.

"As Bi says, 'What doesn't kill me better run the hell away.'" Space ended with a half hearted giggle. "Thanks for this, Jericho. You lifted a big weight off of my chest."

...ssSss...

When Herald came back from the fight in Science City, exept his cape being shredded, he was uninjured. Jericho was playing a tune on his guitar, and a sleeping Space was nearby. Herald smiled, and called on his communicator, "Robin, we don't need to switch Space. She's fine here." He then swiched off his communicator, and walked over to Jericho's place. It was a small three bedroom, two bathroom house on the mountian, powered by solar panals and windmills. "Jericho, do you want me to bring her to her room?" he asked him softly. Jericho nodded, and Herald carried her to her room in the house.

A couple hours later, Space wondered how in the world did she get into her room when she remembered falling asleep in the meadow a short ways from here.

...ssSss...

A nice, fluffy / againsty chapter for yall. Any questions, just click the reveiw button.

( hee hee hi every body! this is apersonfromflorida's little sister, Macey101catlover! I was reading her stories and she told me she got the character "Space" from my cat, * hoo is a ginger tabby and VERY FLUFFY* Macey. My mom calls her "space cadet" becuase my cat ain't the brightest sparkle out there! :D any hoo that was just a little info there. ; )

Apersonfromflorida again, the Chapter before, you go to


	7. Fears of Trust

"Aqualad, where's Bee?" Cyborg asked when he, Beast Boy, and Raven entered the garage of the Titans East Tower.

"She's in the infirmery. She'll be fine. We need help with what's in the common room." Aqualad replied.

"Show us the way." Raven unenthusiastically said.

...ssSss...

Inside the common room, Beast Boy saw the terrified Flames. He transformed into a rabbit in order to dodge the lightning archs. "Why are you doing this?" He yelled over the crackling static. Some unseen force slammed into him, and memories that were'nt his consumed him.

...ssSss...

_A small girl with gold, pupilless eyes was placed into a clear box that was like a terrainium. It was fifty feet wide, long, and deep. The girl walked around inside of it. "Commensing Test 153: Water Resistance." A computerized voice announced. The girl has seen water before, when her cell-mates drank it. The slippery substance couldn't even hold it's own shape. 'Resistance' was a new word. What did it mean? Before she could ask, the water poured down from above. It splashed right infront of her. She did not like the 'wet' feeling._

_ "One gallon, complete." The robotic voice rang out. Another splash. "Two gallons, complete." Yet another. "Three gallons, complete." By then, the girl was screaming at the top of her lungs. The water kept coming in. "Ten gallons, complete." At fifty gallons, the water was halfway up her shins. At two hundred, she was sloshing around. At four hundred, she stood on tip toe to get air. She felt defeated. 'They're going to kill me.' She thought. "Four hundred and five gallons, completed. Gallon count, complete. Commence timer. Two minutes and counting." The surge of releif swept through the girl, until she heard the last part. Two minutes was a long time. To pass the time, she made up a story to tell her freinds if, no when, she finished this test._

_ 'Once upon a time, there was a red dragon named Alan...'_

...ssSss...

Cyborg saw Beast Boy hit the wall behind him. Beast Boy slumped over and didn't get up. "I know you didn't just do that." Cyborg started charging his sonic cannon.

...ssSss...

_ The girl before was much older, about eleven, and weaving a tale about a salamander and a blacksmith. The salamander promised the blacksmith to keep his forge warm if the salamander could keep the scrap medal. The blacksmith had to move to another forge, and he wanted to take the salamander. The salamander created a carrier to bring him to the new forge, but the salamander couldn't get wet. There was a storm brewing in the village, and..._

_ "Alani, you need to report to the testing area." A lady in a lab coat called from the doorway._

_ "Coming, Ms. Jahara." The girl with gold eyes called in a soft voice._

_ "I don't know why you got the teacher and I got the weight-lifter." What appeared to be Bi said. Where her scar was, there was a white bandege._

_ "What was your lastest story about?" Ms. Jahara asked as she and Flames walked to the testing area._

_ "Oh, it's about a salamander and a blacksmith." Flames perkily said. She had a spring in her step and was nothing like the Flames today._

_ "Here's your test, Alani." Ms. Jahara ceerfully said when they reached a room. "You will be lowered into the test room from here."_

_ 'Another water ressistance test? Things didn't add up. I could already stay in water up to my waist for three hours.' She thought as she was lowered into a plexi-glass tank._

_ "Commensing Test 248-1," The mechanical voice announced. 248-1? What happened to test 153? "Nitro Glycerin Consumption."_

_ 'Consumption? They want me to eat Nitro Glycerin? What the hell is Nitro Glycerin anyway?' Thouroly freaked out, she sprouted draconic wings laced with flames, and tried to fly out of the tank. A thick mesh was already placed on the top, and it was fire-proof. The scientist started shooting tranquilizers at her. One grazed her leg, sending her crashing to the ground. The tranquilizers were potent enough to bring down an elephant of an unimaginable size. At her drunken state, the white-blue liquid was poured down her throught. The pain and the tranquilizer was too much, and Alani passed out._

_ When she woke up, she was in her cot, surrounded by her freinds. She asked her freinds what happened, but no sound came out. "Sorry, Alani, the test took away your ability to talk."_

_ 'Don't call me that' Flames thought. A less-robotic Ti jumped back in surprize._

_ "Do that again." What looked like Di stood in the corner, perking up as she took interest in the conversation._

_ 'Do what?' Flames was confused._

_ "That." Di gave her trademark cheshire smile. "This will be good."_

...ssSss...

Beast Boy woke up in a clean, white room. He atomatically thought it was a hospital bed, which was verified by the machines that beeped and whirred quietly and steadily next to him. "Cyborg?" He called out.

"Ya, BB?" Cyborg entered the room.

"What happened?"

"That girl shot a pow-"

"No, after that. Something about drowning and something called 'Nitro Glycerin'."

"I didn't think you hit your head that hard, BB."

"Where is she?" Beast Boy demanded.

"In a level ten containment chamber." Cyborg respond.

"She didn't do that on purpose, she's afraid of water!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Calm down, I'll give you a final check before you can get out of the medical ward."

...ssSss...

Hey yall! A little chapter about Flame's past. :3


	8. Fears of Home

(A/N: Once you get to the second flashback, play the song, " I'm Coming Home " by Diddy-Dirty Money. It's not a bad song, and people play it on the radio.)

Screams, the darkness's cold embrace, the loving chaos. Then, a large beam of green light sliced through the darkness. My eyes closed in the pain enclosed by the harsh light. A trumpet blaired in the distance. More light. My loving darkness was being destroyed by the cruel light. "Come to me. Unite, and we'll be strong. These destroyers will not know what they are doing." I whispered into the dark. It writhed and twisted into a dark monster worth a special place in the world. It's teeth gleamed as thin lips parted into a jagged smile. Thick, meaty paws with crooked claws slapped the pavement below it. It's deep, red eyes like mine gazed into the dark, and bellowed in anticipation. The echos faded, and the fear was immense. Grinning, me and my beast stretched out our wings and took to the skies.

...ssSss...

Groaning, Di sat up. She opened her eyes, and lept back in shock. The world had a yellow sheen to it. She then realized that she was in a yellow bubble. A crackling noise came from Di's right. Flames was in a similar prison, but was metitating of some sort. Lightning was branching out from her, being absorbed into the walls. Three young children were between the two prisons.

"Bobby, now you try to touch it." The girl with the blonde pigtails said to the nothingness beside of her. On the other side was a boy with flame-like hair, and a two-year-old in footies (footies are the full-body pajamas that cover your feet, hence the name.). The static grouped around a circle the size of a dinner plate. "That's it Bobby. See, it isn't scary."

"Who are you?" Di asked. The trio turned around and stared in shock at the girl in the bubble. "What, you've never see a person with wings before?" She said as she pointed to her slightly crumpled draconic wings. As Di turned around to straiten them out, her tail flicked out and waved like a charmed serpent. The trio gasped. The the flame-haired kid started crying.

"I-I-I WANT A TAIL! I WANT IT I WANT IT I WANT IT!" He screeched. His blue blanket was tossed aside.

_Gee-wiz, that kid has some lungs._ An annoyed thought rang out. The flame haired kid stopped screechingin mid-rant.

_Everytime I talk, the whole room gets silent. Do you know how akward that feels?_ Flames thought-spoke as she leaned twards the trio, like an interveiwer with Bruce Wayne or someone else famouse. _Exactaly why do you want a tail, young man. Melvin, you may converse with Di. I don't think you'll get in trouble. They asked you not to talk to me. _Flames finished her monologe with them and then listened to the flame-haired kid.

"Well, 'Melvin', what do you want to talk about?" Di asked the pink-caped girl.

"Bobby wants to know how you got you wings." Melvin proclaimed as her pigtails bounced. "He says that they look pretty."

This caught Di off gaurd. Pretty? No one describes an impersonation of darkness as 'pretty'. "Well, thats a long story, Bobby."

...ssSss...

_A girl that looked a lot like Melvin was sitting facing a corner. An impeccibal anger brewed deep inside of her soul. Her anger stung her like the tears on her face or the lashes on her back. Her tear-streaked face grimaced at the thought of the dread that lay ahead. The deep scars that criss-crossed her back were because of the cruel treatments of the people that the world looked up to. Just that thought made her sick with anger. The door clicked, someone was turning the handle. The girl went into a frenzy of pure, truthful rage. Gleaming claws glisened with the spilt blood of her enemies, and a thick, prehensal tail with a wickedly curved talon at the tip sliced the throughts of those who dared approach her. Black, draconic wings streched from the many painful scars, glad to be freed and gleeful to spread the pain that the owner had absorbed. For the blood that the owner had spilled, her eyes turned from the curious chocolaty brown to a merciless devouring scarlet the exact shade of the blood on the now slick floor._

_ Ballistics have now arrived. The lab's SWAT team fell like a feild of wheat before a sythe. The tanks were crushed like empty soda cans. Helicopters were torn apart as if they were paper airplanes. Twelve tranquilizer darts dangled uselessly from the girl's skin, thier bright, feathery ends were soaked with the blood of the fallen in minutes. The sky seemed to rain blood in the room. "Retreat! This monster isn't going to give up!"_

_ "I AM NOT A MONSTER!" The little girl roared._

_ "I AM DARKNESS!"_

...ssSss...

"That is how I became the way I am today." Di concluded, with a sadness in her voice.

"That can't be the whole story." Melvin pointed out. "How did you meet your freinds?"

"Yeah, how did you?" The flame-haired kid asked.

"Well..." Di glanced at Flames for a name.

_His name is Timmy Tantrum._ Flames replied.

"Well, Timmy, the day I met my freinds was a long time ago."

...ssSss...

_ The girl was a little bit older, maybe ten, and was being taken to another containment unit for the third time this week. She caught snippets of conversations as she was dragged to the new area._

_ "-this girl better not-"_

_ "-the other are stonger-"_

_ "-did you hear what happened-"_

_ "-ripped to shreds-"_

_ The girl smiled. The white coats were afraid of her. "Keep moving, monster." The cocky gaurd poked her with his club. She proceeded to slice the baton like a samuri would slice a cucumber. For that action, she was shot with tranquilizers from the remaining eleven gaurds._

_ When she woke up, four girls her age were in their cots, talking._

_ "Hey, I think she's awake!" A gleeful voice exclaimed. One of the girls ran up and hugged her. "I'm glad your our new roommate!" The girl squealed. She looked like a normal human being, but was moving a little too fast to be normal. Another one had attributes like her, but her eyes were feline-like. The third one had golden, pupilless eyes, and the final one was partialy robotic._

_ "Welcome to our home," The feline-eyed girl spoke. "My name is Beatrice."_

_ "Mine's Macey." Said the girl who hugged her._

_ "I'm Tianna." The semi-robot announced._

_ "And I'm Alani." Gold-eyes finalized. "What's yours?"_

_ "Dark-." A door bell rang._

_ "They're here!" The four girls squealed._

_ "Who?"_

_ "We were promised teachers to help us learn things we didn't know." Tianna explained as six individuals entered the room. One was a white coat._

_ "Alani, your teacher is Ms. Jahara." The white coat pointed to a woman with Indian heritage, "Beatrice, you get Ms. Diamond." The white coat pointed to a woman who obiously lifted weights, "Tianna, you get Ms. Builder." The white coat pointed at a woman with a pair of semi-clean overalls on, "Macey, you get Dr. Thyme." The white coat then pointed to a thin, old woman with glassed that looked like the half-moon on it's side, "And Mrs. DeAnn, you get the last one." was a little old lady who looked like she'd been swimming her whole life, that's how pruney she looked._

_ "Now, young miss, what is your name?" Mrs. DeAnn asked the unnamed girl._

_ "Dark-" She began, but Beatrice and Ms. Diamond began laughing at a silly picture that Beatrice drew._

_ "Darkie? What a wonderful name. Now, come here, Darkie, and we'll begin your formal education." Mrs. DeAnn warbled as she grasped her cane and walked out._

_ 'No gaurds? This woman must be crazy.' Darkie thought to herself as she fallowed the woman that was three quarters her size._

...ssSss...

"So Mrs. DeAnn became like a mother to you, right?" Melvin questioned when Di finished her story.

"Yes. She taught me just about everything I know." Di replied with some saddness in her voice.

"Bobby liked the happy ending." Melvin told Di.

"Well, my story isn't over until the day I die. Until then, it keeps writing itself." Di explained. Inside of her head, a song she remembered was playing.

_I'm coming home,_

_ I'm comming home,_

_ Tell the world that_

_ I'm coming home._

_ Let the rain, _

_ Wash away,_

_ All the pain of yesterday._

_ And though my kingdom will wait,_

_ And they've forgiven my mistakes,_

_ I'm coming home,_

_ I'm coming home, _

_ Tell the world that_

_ I'm coming..._

...ssSss...

Now every knows why Di is the way she is. I was seriously crying while I wrote this because it is possibly the sappiest chapter I've ever wrote.

I don't own the Tyke Titans (Melvin, Bobby, Timmy Tantrum, and Teether.) or the song mentioned.


	9. Fears of Waking Up

(A/N: For this chapter, you can play either Lies by Evanesence or Wake me up Inside by the same artist. Both fit, surprisingly.)

Dreams floated around Bi's mind. The dark ones smothering the light, and the light extinguishing the dark. The beasts that were made up by her fought the cruel white coats, in vain. Slain bodies layed everywhere, and the floor was coated in a rainbow of deep scarlets. Roars of pain and dying screams echoed across the desolent field of her mind. Talons flashed, gunpowder ignited, teeth gleamed with blood, and guns winked at the thought of taking another life. Her freinds then joined her dumped water and flame resistant foam around Flames. Lights isolated Di from her element. Ti was stripped of her robotic parts, and bled on the ground, unable to move. Space was shot at, ripped to shreds by the people who thought of her as an actual human being. Her freinds, pieces of her, littered the ground, and more evil advanced. With a final shot, they aimed at her heart, and -

...ssSss...

"Redstar!" Pantha yelled when she saw Bi collaps in the snow. The animal she turned into, a large bear-like thing with thick, matted fur, was curled up, and whimpering. Pantha picked up the animal, and carried it to the Titans North Tower.

"What happened?" Kole asked worriedly. They all knew if Bi died, they were next.

"Hypothermia, most likely." Redstar replied in the thick accent of his homeland. "Take her to the medical ward and try to warm her up."

...ssSss...

_Thick, long needles protruded the young girl's skin, pumping in DNA that wasn't her's. The colored vials drained into her. Her screames turned into roars, her hands turned into paws with sharp talons. Fangs started to inhabit her mouth. Wings ripped out of her back, and her spine twisted and lengthened into a tail. Small, needle-like spines sprouted along her spine, and her eyes turned into feline-like orbs. _

_ When every vial, every drop, was inside of her, the white coats took her in her weakened stage and placed her in a medium-sized dog crate. The lab coats placed a raw steak in the crate with her._

_**Eat it.**__ Many voices roared to her. __**Eat it and you will survive. They will die, imagine their blood with the meat you are eating, and consume them.**_

_ The girl snached up the raw steak and ripped into it with her teeth. The cold blood ran down her cheeks, dripping onto her shirt and the floor. The cold, dead meat didn't satisfy her. With her clawed hand, she tore open the side of the crate, and attacked the closest moving thing, a white coat. She ripped out the eyes of the white coat and shoved them down his screaming throught. She then tore open his shaking carcass and drank the warm blood. The crimson liquid ran across the floor, spreading, smothering, staining the soul of the girl. Crunching on the ribs of the screaming white coat, she ripped out his lungs. She saw the beating heart of the white coat, and devoured it. It pulsed while traveling down her throught. _

_ A blood-filled fanged smile spread across her face, and she wanted more._

...ssSss...

Thirteen days. Those days passed with worry, anxiety, and fear for Titans North. They couldn't find any symptoms of hypothermia, or any other sickness you could get from the extream cold. When the sun set on the thirteenth day, a call was placed to all titans about Bi, and they hoped something would wake her up.

...ssSss...

_Dragged into a holding cell, the "Beast" as they dubbed her, howled with dismay. They took her away from her 'pack', her freinds. They needed protection from the white coats. The metal gate creaked as it rose, and revealed a gladiator-like arena. Snarling, she turned into one of the three animals she memorised by heart. A animal crossed between a large wolf and a wild cat. Metal blades substatuted for fur, and jagged yellow fangs pulled back into a sneer. Three training bots, called Nomes, sprang into the arena. They looked like a lithe wild cat on two legs, and they moved like humans. _

_ 'Prepare to die, scum.'_

_ The wild took over. The world was coated with scarlet, and flashes only could be remembered. A glint of a weapon, a slash aimed at a Nome, and a burning sensation across one eye. When the Nomes were pieces, the beast disapeared. The girl was passed out on the ground, and a large slice crossed her face. _

_ The white coats walked in, thinking the girl was dead. They were horribly wrong._

_**Wake up, your enimies are closing in.**_

_** Eat or be eaten.**_

_** Slay them all.**_

_** "Get out of my head!"**__ The girl roared in a voice that wasn't her's. She swiped at the scambling white coats. __**"Save me! Save me from the nothing inside of me! Please!"**_

___"Please." _

_ "Don't let me die here."_

_ Darkness fell on the girl, and she was finished with the lies._

...ssSss...

"Robin, we can't wake her up!"

"We've tried everything."

"Gnark narrk narrk."

"She still won't wake up."

"Relax, guys." Robin assured, then asked, "How do we wake her up?"

"She went into early hibernation, so first you need about three truck loads of raw meat, and you need to take her to somewhere warm." Ti explained.

"We just take her somewhere warm?" Cyborg questioned.

"And give her food." Space added.

"Sounds reasonable, but then she can't come back to Titans North." Redstar pointed out.

"I like the dark and the cold." Di announced in a quiet voice.

"Then Flames can go with Titans South," Starfire added.

"And Bi can come with us." Bumblebee finished.

...ssSss...

Hey! It's apersonfromflorida again. You might be wondering why I'm starting to pair up chapters with songs now. Well, those are the songs I'm writing the chapters to. I would like to thank my Grandma (reveiw name : 'Grandma' ) for reading my story and to all my other reviewers and readers. You all make my day.

Next up: Ti's past! Also, why they don't refer to each other by thier original names.

Keep on keeping on.


	10. Author's Note 1

Author's Note

I, apersonfromflorida, have decided to do a summary / FYI / whatchamacallit thin every nine chapters. This will allow me to clear the air about my characters, the plots, and things I might have missed. If you don't want to read this, you may skip it. If confused, read on.

**Character Insperation:**

As you know, there are five characters (six if you count Shades) in my story. Little descriptions of each are below. Beleive it or not, the five (six) were once one named Nuize, who was the main character in a story for a school project. She was a lot like Speedy, her ability was to shoot arrows. Over the next year, Nuize developed into Seven. Seven was like a blonde Raven, with five different personalities and five different powers. Those personalities were: Space, Beasty, Flamie, Darkie, and Techy. Seven became an even deeper character by a fanfiction contest for "Titans Urban". When I tried to put the idea on paper, I realized, "Why did I name the character Seven?" I then decided to seperate Seven and come up with the 'Pack' as Bi dubbed it.

**Space and Time - The Orgin of Space**

As my little sister, macey101catlover, stated, one of my insperations for Space came from her fluffy orange tabby, Macey. That cat seriously can't tell up from down. One of the First powers I considered for Seven was the ability to warp time and space. The reason I liked the idea is because I finished watching a pok'emon movie (the one with Palkia and I think his name is Dalta) and the two main pok'emon could controle space and time. That idea grew to portals, diffusion, stopping time, speeding and slowing time, and some other surprises. Other insperations were: Choco, a dog; Me; Blondey, a blind chicken; and (believe it or not) Forrest Gump.

**Unleashed - The Orgin of Bi**

Bi (pronounced _Be_) was the second personality I thought of. The shape-shifter's powers were based off of Beast Boy's powers. Actually, thanks to Beast Boy, I 're-discovered' the Teen Titans. Bi' personality is a mixture of Space's and Ti's. The main differences between the two are that Beast Boy can turn into real animals and is a vegitarian, and Bi can turn into animals she's imagined and she can only consume raw meat. In 'Fears of Waking Up', Bi's past was by far the most brutal. Why did I give her such a brutal past? Well, she was wild and 'untameable' to the white coats before she met the 'Pack'. Her tough nature is how she keeps the group together. The group also got her to soften up.

**The 'Cyborg' - The Orgin of Ti**

Ti was the last power and the first personality I considered. Her personality was a heck of a lot like Cyborg's with out meaning to be. Goofy and mother-like reolved around Ti. Ti's first power was lock-picking, and she was a normal human. Slowly, my idea of Ti became more 'technology' and less 'human'. She actually became a female Cyborg. Scary thought, no? Ti became the "code cracker" of the group, in all ways. She took a class in phycology on the computer and stole locks to figure out how to unlock them. I have a few surprizes up my sleeve (I'm wearing a t-shirt now, so would the saying be the same?) for Ti still, and some of them are shockers. Even for me.

**The Smallest Spark - The Orgin of Flames**

The reason Flames came into the picture is because of a facebook quiz. No joke. I took the 'What element would you bend?' quiz, and I got fire. Thus, Flames was born. I thought of other possibilities, like lightning (from Avatar: the Last Airbender). The reason plasma was mentioned is because my science teacher was mentioning the forms matter. One of the two lesser-known forms was plasma. Flames is mute because of an 'accident' in 'Fears of Trust', and the only way she communicates is by thoughts. She can actually do this by a fourth fire-related power, the soul. Yes she can (A/N: in a deep scary voice, now) SEE INTO YOUR SOUL.

**The Shadows Inside - The Orgin of Di**

Di (pronounced _De_) originally called The Dark Side for Seven and was inspired by just about every bad guy I have seen. Originally, Di was supposed to have the worst past. A hard-core rocker, she listens to heavy metal music. She also can conjure shadow-beasts and become shadow beasts. Her powers include weaving nightmares, Dark energy, and controlling shadows. Another insperation was Shut Me Up by Mindless Self Indulgence. The main reason is because she likes black coffee, it calmes her down.

**The Forgotten - The Orgin of Shades**

Shades is Di's shadow. The reason for the breif appearences is highly confidential and cannot be revealed. (You can put the gun down now Shades, I'm not telling anyone.) She is currently residing in Herald's shadow (*BANG!* Haha, you missed! *BANGBANGBANG!* Crap, she has a machien gun!)

...ssSss...

If you think I should do another Author's Reveiw, leave a comment. If not, leave a comment anyway. You have until I type up chapter nineteen, and will tell you the verdict.

Comments, questions, concerns, heartburns, pie? Leave a reveiw and I'll get to it as fast as I can.


	11. Fear for Family

(A/N: Play - S.I.N.G. by My Chemical Romance. I'll tell you when.)

Ti was getting ready to rest after a long day of code-cracking and updating. Cyborg's system had a few bugs, but her virus-strippers took effect. She even had a new design for the communicatiors. Using some spare parts she found, she created just machines to just make up for the lack of movement she wasn't used to. Her 'room' was Garage 5, and it loked more like a room each day. She added an indoor balcony for Bi, a library with everything from Edgar Allen Poe to Stephan King for Di, Space got an extreamly fluffy corner with pillows and a purple and pink stripped shag carpeted walls with pillows and stuffed animals, and Flames got a recording studio that she's always wanted. Garage 5 looked like the home they've always wanted. A massive sterio was being added so they could listen to their individual favorites, and was Ti's current project. She put the speakers by each area mentioned, and was mounting the sterio.

"Ya need help with that?" A voice called from the entrance.

Ti almost dropped the sterio. "Uh, sure." She replied.

"Why are you adding all of this stuff?" Cyborg asked as he held the sterio in place while Ti welded it to the wall.

"Well, this is the dream home that we imagined."

"We?"

"Me, Bi, Di, Space, and Flames." Ti pointed to the things she added for the paticular girl.

Cyborg didn't want to tell her that her freinds were captive in the common room, passed out and not likely going to see the additions. "Well, they'll love it." He assured.

"Now for the test song." Ti said as she grabbed a remote. Cyborg let go of the sterio, and Ti inserted a CD from My Chemical Romance. (Play it now. It's best if you read the lyrics once you hear them.)

_Sing it up_

_ Boy, you've got to see what tommarrow brings._

_ Sing it up_

_ Girl, you've got to be what tommarrow needs._

_ For every time that they want to count you out,_

_ You'll lose your voice every single time you open up your mouth._

_ Sing it for the boys,_

_ Sing it for the girls,_

_ Everytime you lose it sing it for the world!_

_ Sing it from the heart,_

_ Sing it til your nuts,_

_ Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts!_

...ssSss...

_A blonde girl lay bleeding on the ground. Her left arm was gone, her legs were mangled, and the right side of her face was mauled to a level of unreconizability. The Nomes were set on a level that was next to impossible for her to win. The life-blood was flowing away from her as she lay on the dirt. Her life flashed before her eye: steril white walls, sharp glints of the stainless steel, and the screams of the dying expiriments that were labled as failures. No freindly faces came into veiw, no laughing, no freinds. She just wished the pain would stop. The girl closed her eyes._

...ssSss...

_Cleaned up,_

_ Corperation progress._

_ Dying in the process._

_ Children that can_

_ talk about it,_

_ Living on the railway._

_ People moving sideways,_

_ Sell it 'til your last days._

_ Buy yourself the motivation!_

_ Generation nothing,_

_ Nothing but a dead scene!_

_ Product of a white dream!_

_ I am not the singer that you wanted,_

_ But a dancer!_

_ I refuse to answer,_

_ talk about the past_

_ And the ones that want to get away!_

_**Keep running!**_

...ssSss...

_ "We need to excape."_

_ "Agreed."_

_ "Let's do it."_

_ "I'm sick of this hell-hole."_

_ The robotic girl picked the lock to their room. They snuck out of thier room, and bolted down the hall. Skirting the corners, they ran through the maze-like hallways. _

_ "The door!" One girl squealed and pointed._

_ "And where are you all going?" An aged voice asked. The girls stopped in their tracks. From the shadows, their teachers appeared._

_ "We're blowing this joint, and nothing is going to stop us, not even you." The girl with blood-red eyes spat. The shadows wrapped around the girls protectively._

_ "We know, that's why we're helping you." The aged woman said. She slipped out a key-card and swiped it through the card-swiper._

_ "Acess, granted. Good night, Abigale DeAnn." A computerized voice called._

_ The group exited, hesitantly, and then ran as if their lives depended on it. An alarm rang behind them. The one girl turned into an animal that looked like a hairless dog, but it's skin was like an eel's and it was the size of a draft horse. The girls hopped on the creature while running._

_ And they kept running._

...ssSss...

Cyborg wondered why Ti wanted to play this song first. He saw Ti walk away and do some ajustments on the lighting.

"Why did you chose this song?" Cyborg asked Ti.

"This song is a good song."

"That's not -"

"A good answer?" Ti sighed. "Me and my freinds ran for our lives from a horrible place. If I don't do anything, I just start crying. I don't know why. It's just..." Ti was at a loss of words.

"Well, you don't have to worry about it anymore."

...ssSss...

I Survived!

Nothing much to say today. :3

Reveiw!


	12. Where have I heard this before? part 1

"Hornet! Stop that!" A girl with ebony sholder-length hair shouted.

Hornet, a boy of African decent, kept using his 'H'-shaped stingers and aiming at the water, where the ebony-haired girl was. He wore a black and yellow horizontal striped muscle shirt and some black pants. He also had hornet-like wings that extended from his back, hence the name. "Why?" He asked, his baritone voice shook the air. "This is too much fun."

"You asked for it!" The ebony-haired girl thrusted one fist up, and a wave of water erupted from the pool, drenching Hornet.

"Aquatica, you know it takes forever for my wings to dry out." He complained as he sat up.

"Tough luck." Aquatica replied. She continued swimming in the pool.

"You guys need to chill out." A mellow voice called out. A girl with carrot-orange hair stepped from the shadows.

"Seriously, you do." Another boy with thick, black hair jumped down from the rafters. He was dressed in a black shirt and black pants, and a cat-like eye mask hid his eyes. He visibly twiched. "Did you guys hear that?"

**"Get in the portal, and no one getssss hurt."** A voice hissed out. Blood red eyes peered out from the darkness. A red portal appeared in front of them.

Hornet pulled out his stingers, Aquatica lept out of the pool and into a fighting stance, the girl with carrot-orange hair pulled out her bow and loaded an arrow, and the dark-haired boy had metal claws.

**"Fine, you assssked for it." **Shadows solidified, and wrapped around the four teens.

"Why are you doing this?" Hornet asked.

**"Oh, no reassssson."**

"!"

...ssSss...

"Bumblebee!" Spanish twins yelled as they ran from the archer.

"I'm going to kill those twerps with my bare hands if I have to!" Speedy roared. He shot arrow after arrow at the spanish speedsters.

"What did they do this time?" Aqualad asked in a bored tone.

"Does this happen everyday?" Bi asked stiffly. After being in hibernation for about fifteen days and eating several truckloads of meat, she thought that Titans East would have been alot quieter.

"No, sometimes Speedy brings a fish-filled meal here." Bumblebee replied. "Speedy, leave them alone!" she barked, taking off to sting some sence into Speedy.

"But fish is delishious." Bi whimpered. She perked up and said, "Do you guys hear that?"

Every one stopped moving and listened.

"Is this a super-hearing thing?" Speedy asked.

"!" Was heard faintly, but it grew, and faded again.

"That was weired." Aqualad commented.

"Whoa, what's that?" Bumblebee pointed at the creature that was in Bi's place. It had an anteater-like head and an anorexic-looking humaniod body covered with scales. Thin, long webbed fingers extened from narrow palms, ending in needle-like claws. The feet were like a velociraptor's, but webbed and had a wikkid talon on each toe. Horse-like ears twiched nervousely, and fright shone from it's cat-like eyes. It's head jerked twards the pool, and it sneaked twards it. It's alligator tail swayed as it slunk to the pool side. The sceaming was heard again, this time it grew.

Then there was a splash in the pool, and the creature dove in.

It carried out a large, African-American teen that appeared to be passed out. Three others swam out, and two of the three climbed out.

"Um, he looks like he's dead." The girl still in the pool pointed out.

"Well, it was a rough ride, to where ever we are." The black-haired boy with a Robin-like mask on.

The passed-out teen groaned, and sat up. Then he saw the creature.

"!" He screamed.

"!" The creature shreiked. It opened up it's mouth, which was the 'nose' of it's anteater-like head, exposing a great, bright-red maw and several shark-like teeth. It dove into the pool, and the girl leaped out.

"Great, now it's in the water. You know who will have to deal with it later? ME." The girl snapped.

"Well, be glad we're alive." Another girl, this one had carrot-orange hair, pointed out.

"How did we even get here?" The boy with black hair asked.

"Well we wouldn't be here if Tabs used his 'ninja-skizzles' and evaded the whatever-tha-heck got us." The African boy snapped.

"Why didn't you just fly, Hornet?" 'Tabs' retorted.

"Aquatica drenched me." Hornet pouted.

"Boo-hoo, you got _wet_. Big deal." The girl with orange hair produced a hidden colapsible brush, and brushed her shoulder-length hair.

"Well, _Arrowlete_, it's not like you could exscape." Hornet seethed.

"My name is not Arrowlete! My dad made up that nick-name, therefore, only he can call me Arrowlete!" The girl with orange hair screeched, and threw her blue collapseible hairbrush at Hornet.

"Arrowlete?" Speedy scoffed, laughing to himself because this girl reminded him of himself.

The girl stiffened, and quickly said, "I sweared to God, Dad, it was their-"

The girl then saw Speedy. "Shit."

...ssSss...

After Bi was found, Titans East went to ask why the other teens were in their tower.

"Who are ya'll?" Bi asked.

"I'm Black Cat, and this is my sister, Speedette. The other two are Hornet and Aquatica." Black cat explained. He was a pale guy with thick black hair and a cat-like eyemask, with whited-out eye hloes and looked like he had Asian ancestory. His sister was the girl with orange hair. She too had an eyemask, but had a suit like Speedy's, only more feminine. Hornet was the African-American, and his costume was like Bumblebee's, only more masculan (A/N:because a guy in a belly shirt is disturbing) and he had hornet like wings extending from his shoulderblades. Aquatica looked like an Atlantian, with the refrence of the only Atlantean they've ever met. "And we're the Titans East."

"But we're the Titans East." Bumblebee pointed out.

"..." Black Cat thought for a moment. "What year is it?"

"2010."

"Holy (insert swear word of choice here). We're in the past!" Aquatica swore. "No wonder the place looked so new."

"Your from the future?" Bi asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Aquatica replied.

"Prove it."

"I have a holographic-image communicator." Speedette pointed out.

"So does Birdboy."

"I have the iPhone 57." Black Cat held out his phone. An iGrill app was selected, and the phone turned into a grill.

"Oooo," Mas y Menos gasped in awe.

"Knock off." Bi yawned.

"Crazy entrance?" Hornet suggested.

"With smoke, mirrors, and the right freinds."

Everyone looked at Aquatica for her two cents.

"Don't look at me. All I have is this Glo-stick." She held up her Glo-stick brand glow stick.

"A stick that GLOWS, you really are from the future!" Bi gasped. (A/N: This was inspired by the Annoyng Orange. He's hilarious. Go look it up on youtube.)

"So, your form the future?" Bumblebee asked.

"Weren't you here the whole time we tried to prove that her?" Exasperated, Hornet added, "Hard to believe our parents were this stupid when they were our age."

"**Did they just say parents?**" Mas y Menos were stunned. (A/N: I live in Florida, and I don't know spanish. Sue Me.) Where were their kids?

...ssSss...

Hey ya'll!

Apersonfromflorida here!

**Quick recap**: Titan East's kids, scary voice, teleported, met parents as teens, glow sitck, end.

I think that pretty much covers it.

**Inspired by:** The Annoying Orange!

I lost inspiration half way, soooo, there are two parts to this chapter series thing. (mabey three.)

Keep on keeping on!


	13. Where have I heard this before? part 2

"So, your from the future, and we're your parents?" Bumblebee asked once everybody sat on their trademark half-circle sofa.

"Ya know, Frio was right. Their parents weren't much older than them when they joined Titans East." Aquatica pointed out.

"Dammit, where's Fiddler when you need her." Black Cat hissed as he tapped a communicator. "Cy said he made these so they could send signals through dimensions."

"I wouldn't mind if her crazy aunts came. They always manage to clean up any trouble we get into." Hornet sighed.

"*censored* ! They don't have any rock! What's wrong with you people?" Speedette swore as she rummaged through their CD collection.

Black Cat walked over to where his sister was, the CD shelves. He bent down, and carefully selected a case. He stood up, he was easily six feet tall, and read the back of the case. He turned to his fuming sister, and said in a polite voice, "Try this one, 'Lette."

Speedette accepted the CD hesitentaly. She placed it in the sterio, and pressed play. A screaming guitar met her ears, and she squealed with delight. "Three Days Grace! They're one of my favorite bands! Thanks Tabs!" Speedette jammed out with an imaginary guitar in her hands. Black Cat smiled pleasently, and silently walked back to the couch to listen to the arguement unfolding there.

"I don't want to listen to this anymore." Bi mumbled to herself. She took a deep breath, and she turned into a lion-like thing with an incredibly large maw that would easily swallow a car whole. An immense roar echoed throughout the common room, and everyone was as silent as a louse (because lice are quieter than mice)*.

"Thank you. Now, are there any relitives on your team?" Bi questioned Black Cat.

"Well, Speedette and I are siblings, and Frio y Calieante are twins."

"Frio y Calieante?"

"Hot 'n' Cold. Menos said they couldn't join the team yet on account of being 'too young'." Aquatica stuck her tongue out at Mas y Menos. Then she added, "Did you guys hear that?"

Bi transformed into a cobra that was easily fifty feet long and ten feet around, and layed on the ground, trying to sence vibrations. "What ever it is, it's big and it's close by." Bi reported after transforming back to her normal state.

Speedette and Speedy strung arrows, Hornet and Bumblebee unsheathed their stingers, Aqualad and Aquatica cecked for water supplies, Mas y Menos grasped hands, and Black Cat lowered into a fighting stance. Things were going to get ugly, fast.

...ssSss...

**Thirty years in the Future (for specifics, 2041).**

"Where are they?"

"Titans Youth and Tyke Titans are even missing!"

"How is this possible?"

The Titans were gathered at Titans West Tower, wondering where their children went. The only ones who weren't missing were Frio y Calieante, Menos and Melvin's twins; and Fiddler, one of Herald and Di's kids. Frio, a tall, gangly boy with sandy yellow hair, was next to his much smaller sister with flame-colored hair. Calieante was steaming, Why weren't they taken too?

"Fiddler, why don't you and Frio y Calieante go on a search mission and try to find the others?" Nightwing assigned them.

"Why did you choose us, and not my Dad? Or even my Mom and her siblings?" Fiddler questioned.

"Because this will prove if you are able to become a Teen Titan." Nightwing replied in an official-sounding voice.

"Before you send our children away, may we have a word with them?" Herald asked. Di, Menos, and Melvin were behind him.

"You may."

"Fiddler, you may be young, but you are strong. Dance to the tune of your own life-" Herald began.

"And realize that the best path isn't always bathed in light. Embrace the darkness once in a while. Take this with you," Di concluded as she waved her hand, constructed a small shadow beast. "He will protect you in times of need."

"Frio y Caliaente, you need to work together just like Mas and I did. Be safe and we await your swift return." Menos gave his advice to his twins.

"I may not be able to give you a shadow creature, but take these. They will protect you as well as any shadow creature." Melvin handed the twins two items. She handed Frio a silver ring in the shape of a dragon, and Caliaente recieved a silver bracelet about two inches thick with the imprint of a polar bear on it.

"Why did you give us opposite creatures?" Frio asked in a quiet voice.

"I have my reasons." Melvin gave a sly smile.

"You need to start here." Herald gave an envoloupe with a specific dimension, time, even a place along with another envoloupe. "You know what to do."

A lone fiddle played, and Frio y Calieante, along with the fiddler, dissapeared in a flash of darkness.

...ssSss...

"That's amazing, Jericho!" Space exclaimed. She leaned against the rock that Jericho was playing his guitar on.

Jericho nodded a silently, and began strumming another song. A lone chord from a violin sung out, and a tall girl fell at the foot of the rock.

"Ooof!" She said as she got the wind knocked out of her. Gasping for another breath, she asked, "Do you (pant) know (pant) where the (pant, pant) Herald is? (gasp!)"

A small, dog-like creature that fell next to her sat up and shook his head. He opened his blood red eyes and sniffed the air. Nuzzling the girl, who was dressed in a suit much like Herald's, the dog walked towards Space and gave a small bark.

"Herald?" Space called over the Titan communicator. "There's some one here to see you."

"I'll be right there." Herald replied.

...ssSss...

"Owie! Pain!" Caliaente wimpered as she was dropped off. She curled up into a ball and mentally cursed Fiddler. She then got up to survey her surroundings. For a ten year old, she was on the moderatly-short side. And this moderatly-short ten year old wasn't going to take crap from anybody. Expecially from the green teen on the couch. She walked up to the back of the couch and smacked him upside the head. "Have you seen an green girl, a goth guy, a girl dressed as a traffic light, and an alein that is too full of himself?" She demanded in a threatening voice.

Beast Boy had been watching a Young Justice marathon, and never expected to be slapped upside the head by a short kid with a smart mouth. The girl had circulor goggles with a dark tint resting on her forehead, and a yellow and red suit with a flame emblem on her chest. She leaned on her right foot with the corresponding hand on her hip. The thing that disturbed him the most was that she described the main Titans with opposite genders.

"Well?" Her voice raised to a dangerous level, and embers formed in her hand.

"I saw nobody!" Beast Boy shreiked. His hands were placed in front of his face to protect it from the rippling heat radiating from her.

"Ya know, I wouldn't expect them to be so blind." A masculine voice called out.

"Got that right, Robyn." A second feminine voice sassed.

Four teens were standing in the kitchen area of the common room. 'Robyn' looked like Robin, but with longer hair and a more feminine body. The other girl had green skin like himself, but it was two shades lighter and she was about five-foot-two. One of the boys was dressed in a black t-shirt loosely tucked into black jeans and a red belt, and his nose was in a book called, "A Tell Tale Heart" by Edgar Allen Poe. The final member of the group was a taunt fellow that was about five-foot-eight and had a tan, and he was wearing a dark blue shirt with blue jeans.

The green girl was messing around with the stove. "Trufire, can you help me? I can't figure out how to turn on this stove."

"Sure, B.G." Trufire floated over to the green girl and ripped the stove from the wall. He took a closer lok at the buttons and knobs.

"That probly wasn't nessessary." The teen dressed in black commented.

"Hey Caliaente! S'up!" Robyn shouted. She lept over the kitchen island and bounded over to the short girl that attacked him. "Do you know what brought us here?" She gestured, indicating the common room.

"Well, I never expected Dad to be so short." The boy in black commented. He walked towards Beast Boy as Trufire and the green girl argued over how to turn on the detached stove. "My name's Crow, and my mother is- Mmmf!"

Robyn clamped her hand over his mouth. "They don't need to know that. If you tell them, you might not exist." Robyn emphisized the last word.

"Well, when you put it that way-"

"Beast Boy, who are these people?" Robin asked as he stood at the entrance of the common room with Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire behind him.

"Well Da-"

"You need to remember your own advice."

"IT SAYS TO TURN THIS KNOB!"

"BUT YOUR SUPPOSED TO PUSH THE BUTTON FIRST!"

...ssSss...

"AAARG!" Frio screamed as he was dropped off at an Irish Monestery. There are always smoother enteances than landing on your face in a crowd of bald monks.

"Monk Astair! Who's that!" A little boy that reminded him of his sister shouted. He even had a flame emblem imprinted on his chest.

Frio stood up, dusted himself off, and told the crowd, " I'm here looking for the Tyke Titans: Chip, Lyght, and Sound."

"FrIIIIIOOOOOOO!" Three gleeful, childish voices dragged out his name. A small African-American boy, about five; a girl with white hair sticking up, about seven; and a boy that was quite thick around the middle, about three ran up to him.

"Bobby, this is Frio! He came to take us home!" The African-American boy, Chip, cried out.

"Bobby?" Frio asked in a small voice.

"Teether is great at making up games!" The girl with white hair, Lyght, gleefully announced.

"Teether?"

"And Timmy and I have shouting matches! And it's actually hard too!" The thicker boy, Sound, screeched.

"Timmy?"

"Melvin makes the best stories! You need to listen to them! They're almost as good as Mom's!" Lyght tugged at Frio's jeans.

"Melvin? Oh shit."

"What was that word?" Sound asked.

"Ocean! I said ocean." Frio corrected. "Mabey just one story, then I got to call Fiddler to take you guys home."

...ssSss...

OMG its so long.

It took me forever to write, along with several songs and insperation hugs from macey101catlover.

I also joined a circle of love along with Yinspirit and some of her other freinds. :3 I feel the love.

For all the videogame nerds: If you know who Malafore is, in the reveiws, leave the game and the hero of the game in the comments.

If you don't, leave a comment anyways! You will make me happier. :3


	14. Continuation of the Past Two Chapters

Fiddler had no idea that this was going to happen. She had landed in a field on the side of a mountian, and the two people in front of her were the people she least expected: her Auntie Space and her Dad's freind Jericho. Auntie Space was one of her 'crazier' aunts, always traveling to new places, wanting to see new things. Jericho was the opposite, a real homebody that made sure his family was safe before going anywhere, even down the block.

"Herald, there's someone here to see you." Auntie Space called over the communicator. Her voice was a little paniced and rushed.

Herald never expected a girl of a similar decent waiting for him. She was about a couple inches shorter than him, and had almost an exact copy of his costume, but instead of a trumpet emblem there was a silver violin. Her mask was also similar to his, except for a large, ominouis looking black streak across her left eye.

"Are you Herald?" She demanded. She walked over to him and handed him an enveloupe, the kind you would expect in your mail box. "I was told to give this to you."

Herald placed his trumpet by his feet and opened the enveloupe with shaky hands. How often do you get an enveloupe from a person who looks almost like an exact copy of you? The letter inside read:

Herald,

I sent your daughter into

the past. Take care of her and

help her with her mission. It is

crucial, and could fail if you

don't. You must help her and

Frio y Caliaente. Fail, and the

world shall be doomed.

Herald.

Herald almost dropped the letter when he saw the signature. _He_ signed it? He glanced at the girl, then at the letter, and back at the girl. He got a feeling that some serious shit was going on.

...ssSss...

"This place is soooo much better than the tower!" A kid in an orange costume, much like Kid Flash, screeched as he raced around the Titans South common room at light speed.

"Cut that out, Impulse." A boy that had, surprizingly, pink hair cowlicked up into a horn behind each of his ears. He was dressed in black skinny jeans with a thin chain looped out of his left pocket, and a black muscle shirt pulled tight over his lean frame. He was scanning through a book with the title, _The Sympoms of The Black Plauge and Other Famines_.

"Famine, your too serious. Have you ever thought about joining a support group?" A girl that was leafing through a magazine suggested. With her hair pulled back in a pony tail and wearing a petite black dress that embraced her curves, she looked like a normal girl. The only thing that distinguished her from the rest of the population was her silvery-blue skintone, and shimmering black hair accented by a deep red streak. "Why is everything so tacky?" She muttered as she went through the magizine.

"Plazzy-"

"Don't call me that." the girl snapped.

"Plas_ma_, you do realize that the date on the magazine is for Febuary 2011?" The girl that was intterupted before continued. She had, possibly sholder-lengthed, white-blonde hair that stood straight up, and wore fighting gear that was a deep orange over a white t-shirt and faded jeans. She played with the static that formed between her palms.

"Hey guys! Look! I found Mother!" A girl with scarlet hair squealed as she raced into the room with Jinx in tow.

` "Goddammit, Luck!" Famine cursed. He sometimes wondered if Luck was given bad luck as well as good.

"Mother?" Jinx whimpered. Her hair drooped as she entered an annoyed / confused / what-the-f*ck state of mind.

_Who the hell are these people?_ Flames questioned. Her and Lightning had just carted a bank robber off to jail.

"!" The white haired girl shreiked, loosing controle of the ball of lightning. The lightning bounced over to Plasma, which was reflected by a wall of her namesake, and was launched twards Impulse. Impulse sprinted with the lightning hot on his heels. Caught by surprize, Famine shot a bolt of bad luck at Flames, who Impulse dodged behind.

Zzzap!

_Owie._ Flames wimpered. She stiffened, and fell over in a dead faint.

...ssSss...

"Radon?"

"Tigress?"

"Where are we?"

"Don't know, sis."

Radon and Tigeress landed in a dark room. Shadow, Ghost, and Crystal were still passed out from the rough landing. Radon held a handful of red light, that power he inherited from his father. Their shadows flickered in the red light. Radon had the same costume as his father, Redstar, but instead of a star, the atomic symbol for radon was in it's place. Tigeress had a wrestling mask that imitated a tiger, and her body-suit was a light orange with black stripes, and a white mark that began at the center of her collor bone and rested above her hips. Ghost stirred, then he sat up and rubbed his hand. He opened his deep emerald eyes, and looked at their suroundings. His fluffy blonde hair was cut like his Honorary Titan father, but without sideburns.

"Where are we?" Ghost asked. His voice floated in the darkness. He was also in a costume similar to his father, but his tunic was a sky blue color.

A door creaked open, and Radon extinguished the red light. "Are you sure it's down here?" a feminine voice called from the entrance.

"It has to be." A hispanic voice replied.

"Fine. Come on Panth-" The first voice stopped mid-word.

"What?" The hispanic voice asked.

"There's some one here." The girl's voice hissed, like she was melting into the darkness.

"Who are you?" The girl's voice was right next to Tigeress's ear.

"!" Six pairs of blood red eyes opened, and grabbed the five teens in the store room.

When the shadow beasts emerged into the light they looked like the fallowing: one looked like a large spider, the second looked like a manticore, the third looked like a Dorbarchu, the fourth looked like a Jersey Devil, and the final one looked like a bear-quig from the Bobby Pendragon series, all were a midnight black and held each of the struggling (and now consious) teens from the store room into the common room. (A/N: If you know your cryptids and mythical monsters, you know that this is scary crap.) Redstar, Kole, and Gnarrk were there when the parade of shadow beasts, along with Di and Pantha, entered the common room.

_**Hessss sa seessss sa sooooooo.**_ The spider-like shadow beast hissed, it's fangs twiched less than a foot away from Di's ear. A boy with a black shirt on squirmed against the web that strapped him onto the abdomin of the spider.

"Yes, Krado. I know he lookes tasty, but in the light world, we don't eat our prisoners." Di placed her hand on the gleaming fang that was easily two feet long. The boy stoped squirming.

Then he started muttering a chant that sounded something like this: "Mias du vlado bre Krado du sreee." By the time he repeated it the second time, Di lept up and clapped his mouth shut. she stared into his eyes and softly said something. The boy's eyes flickered closed, and he wispered, "Shadow," before falling asleep.

The girl dressed like a tiger struggled even harder, shouting "What did you do to him?" Held by the Dorbarchu, she cracked it's lower jaw and got into a traditional choke hold on the shadow beast. It disapparated, and Pantha pinned the girl down.

"You know, if you looked at the person whose pinning you down, you might realize this is a bad time to fight." The boy being held by the Jersey Devil suggested. He was dressed like Redstar, but had an 'R' in the place of a red star.

"F*ck off, Radon! This is personal!" The tiger girl was in a full on rage. Kole crystalized, giving Gnarrk a weapon, and Redstar went into a fighting stance.

"Can you let me go? I know how to calm her down." The blonde boy asked Di. He was held by bear-quig.

"Fred, you can release him." Di commanded the bear-quig.

_Plac!_ Fred spit out the blonde boy, and disaperated. The blonde boy ran over to the tiger girl, and said, "I know your going to kick my ass later, but you need some anger management." He grabbed her chin and turned her face to his. He slowly dissapeared, and the tiger girl stopped struggling.

"You can get off of me now." Pantha cautiously released the tiger-girl from the pin, and stood up.

The tiger-girl stood up, and her eyes were now emerald green. "Radon, your sister needs some serious therapy. She also has a very colorful vocabulary."

"Can I get released from this...thing?" The girl held by the manticore asked. She looked like the mirror image of Kole, down to her antenna-like pieces of hair that stuck up.

"Drop." Di commanded.

_P'too_.

"Good boy. Now you can go home."

Then the manitcore disapperated.

"My name's Crystal. That's Radon, Tigeress, Ghost, and Shadow." Crystal pointed to the people with the corresponding names.

"Where are we?" Radon questioned.

"Titans North Headquarters." Di replied, petting Krado.

"_When_ are we?" Tigeress / Ghost added.

"You would have to ask Space that. I'm not good with light world dates." Di pointed out. She wispered something to Krado, and he dissappeared. Shadow floated to the ground, and Di kneeled beside him. "I don't even beleive this crap."

Di poked Shadow with her black boot three times. Shadow woke up with a start, and glanced around the room.

"I don't think we're in 2041 anymore." He replied shakily as he caught sight of Di. "But if Fiddler saw this, she would freak out." Shadow emphisized the final two words.

...ssSss...

"I say we spead out and look for civilization."

"How about I change into something with a sensitive nose and find a trail out of here."

"Aren't you getting over a cold?"

"I could fly up and search for landmarks with Flock."

"The earth seems, younger. I don't think were going to find familiar landmarks."

The five teens were arguing in a small clearing in the center of a dense jungle. The first one that spoke, Flock, had large barn-owl like feathery wings. He kept his wings folded loosely to avoid over heating in the steamy jungle. The second to speak up was shorter and just as lean as Flock, but in place of wings there was a two inch fang that jutted out of his top lip. His name was Fang, surprizingly. Tyme was the third, more considerate voice and had blonde hair that hung to just below her shoulder blades. The fourth voice came from Tyme's Cousin, Dragon, who could turn into varieties of her namesake. The fifth voice came from Geo, a geomancer with unknown parentage. His blonde hair was the reason that he was distrusted by the Titans West.

"I'll try to take to the skies." Flock announced, flying up into the tree tops. Rustling leaves, a sharp crack, and then a strangled cry emmitted from the area that Flock flew to.

"I'll save him." Dragon volenteered. She turned into her namesake, this time a black dragon the size of a pony with red webbing on the wings, and took off through the canopy.

After many sawing, branch-breaking, tree-shaking minutes, Dragon, in a slightly bigger form, glided back down with Flock on her back.

"I think I broke my wing." Flock grimaced as he slid off of Dragon's back. "Aggh!" He hissed as he hit the foiledge, almost crumpling to the ground.

Tyme rushed over to him, catching him before he hit the floor. "Geo, try to make a splint for his wing." She asked while feeling his wing for the shattered bone. Once she found it, Geo constructed a stone cast for Flock.

"The poor bird-boy broke his wing. Man, you are soooo grounded." Fang had a high-pitched, mocking voice for the first sentance, then he said the second in his normal voice: a mellow, surfer-like tone.

"Shut up, Puppy. I can still take you on." Flock retorted. He didn't want to look like a wealing for Tyme, his (A/N: Uber secret) crush.

"Why don't you both stick your heads up your ******* and go and ****** with a ***** and just ****** ****** ******** ******the ********** ***** **** **** and shove it up your ***** -" Dragon knew how to swear like a trucker.

"Eh-hemmm." Geo cleared out his throught, making Dragon stop in the middle of her rant. Continuing, he suggested, "Why don't we just call one of the Titans?"

"Why didn't we think of that idea before?" Tyme face-palmed herself and opened up her communicator to call one of her cousins, Fiddler.

The answer was static.

"Aw, Man!"

...ssSss...

HEY YALL! apersonfromflorida here!

I can't post this chapter because of the stupid box (That's what we call our internet provider thing mcbob) just happen to break! Personally, I think it was the Justin Beiber picture macey101catlover saved. . If i ever meet that kid, I gonna-

"Temper!"

*Sigh* Well, he is a mega-star.

Well, other reasons this chapter took so long is: school, camping, band rehersals, teachers, holidays (Valentines Day), and the box.

The next chapter is going to be a stab at Dialoge-only. I'm also in need of a beta reader. If you know how to walk me through the steps of getting a beta reader and sending stuff to him/her, please leave a reveiw.

Keep on keeping on!


	15. Dialoge Craziness

(A/N: This is a crack shot at an only dialoge chapter. Leave the feed back in the comments)

Key: "Bla." (Person who said it)

"Robin! We got a problem here!" (Bumblebee)

"Major problem! This girl is an Atlantean!" (Aqualad)

"This involves me because? Oh, hi Aquatica!" (Robyn)

"Hi Robyn! Speedette's here too!" (Aquatica)

"Is Crystal here?" (Speedette)

"I'm here!" (Crystal)

"Great. The Fantastic Four are here." (Ghost (sarcasim))

"Where did these kids come from?" (Redstar)

"Gnarrk!" (Gnarrk)

"Guys, this girl looks exactally like me!" (Kole)

"Wow, she wasn't kidding when she said she looked exactally like her." (Caliaente)

"Hello? Is this thing working? Can someone say something?" (Flock)

"Something." (Tyme)

"Not you, them." (Flock)

"Loud and clear. You are not going to believe this, but we're in the past!" (Shadow)

"Who helped you with that one? Was it Elmo? Or what about Barney?" (Calieante)

"How far though?" (Hornet)

"Well, depending on the size of rift in time, they could be from thousands of years into the future to as little as ten years. Also, the type of rift could tell us if they're even from this dimension." (Space)

"She said something smart! We're all going to die!" (Bi)

"Does this happen normally?" (Raven)

"Define 'normal'" (Di)

"Even if they were from the future, and they just randomly appeared, how do we know if their a threat?" (Ti)

"Because we're Teen Titans." (Impulse)

"We have communicators." (Frio)

"One of them handed me a letter with my signature on it." (Herald)

*Silence*

"Wow, scary stuff." (Beast Boy)

"I wanna have a shout match!" (Timmy)

"GO!" (Sound)

"!" (Sound and Timmy)

"My ears!" (Frio)

"Timmy stop!" (Melvin)

*Frio's communicator blew.*

"I'll get them." (Herald)

"Stupid stove! AGH! I want to kill it!" (Beast Girl)

"I don't think you can kill inanimate objects." (Trufire)

"Quiet! I'm trying to read!" (Crow)

"Ah! that's not ours!" (Robyn)

"How about everyone comes to Titans West Headquarters and sort the problem here?" (Robin)

"Negative, Mr. Spock. I was informed that the Millinium Falcon was at full capacity last time you did that." (Space)

"Translation?" (Black Cat)

"One word: Sardines." (Space)

"Sardines are delicious!" (Bi)

"I don't think any of the other towers are big enough. They were all built with the same basic blue print." (Cyborg)

"Titans West it is!" (Space and Tyme)

...ssSss...

I'm so sorry that I've not updated the story in the longest time!

Between the county fair (yes, Florida has those), midterms, homework, and the noms (kidding), it was hard to find the time to type.

I will try to post the next chapter faster!

Keep on keeping on!


	16. Meeting At Titans West Towers

"Hey!"

"Sup."

"Long time no see!"

_What's new with you all's life?_ Flames questioned as she steepled her fingertips. This was how she normally greeted people.

"Hey guys! lookit what I found!" Ti exclaimed as she pulled up a YouTube window on the giant screen in the living room. "Your going to love it!"

_"We join our heroes... WTF? Why is the giant hitting the cloud? Something is... Something even I don't know is going on. Lets just skip to our heroes. We join the heroes enjoying some time in the Hall of Justice:"_

The screen was showing a popular episode from the Teen Titans animated series, _Forces of Nature_. Space, Bi, and Ti were rolling on the floor laughing their asses off. (A/N: Total ROFTLMAO moment!) Di and Flames were smirking next to them.

"I might like this. It shows Beast Boy being stupid." Aqualad tried to hold back fits of laughter as the 'youtube' Beast Boy tried to remember why he was plotting a ten thousand dollar revenge, that took six months to plan, on 'youtube' Cyborg.

"Yeah, and it captures Mom perfectly." Crow had to bit his tounge to keep from bursting out laughing and loosing controle of his powers.

The 'youtube' Lightning had a high nasaly jerk-voice and the 'youtube' Thunder was given a dumb-jock appearance. While the title on the episode was called "How To Be Anime Without Really Trying", it really pointed out how everything pointed back to Japan's culture.

"What is so funny?" Lightning questioned as everyone was laughing histarically. When he saw the screen, and the mock version of him, his blood began to boil. No one mocks Lightning and Thunder and lives. He throughs a 2,000 volt stream of his namesake at the video, and blows out the circutry for all the screens in the tower. With a constricted throught, he then thansforms his lower half into his namesake and streaked away.

_Mabey he can't take a joke._ Flames felt the cold chills of remorse for the first time in her memory.

...ssSss...

Lightning sat on the edge of the rooftop. He wondered why everyone veiwed him as a thoughtless, cruel _jerk_ like the bullies from his home village in Veitnam. Even the very word left a sour taste in his mouth. He looked into the bleeding sunset with his pain swallowing him like the night sky swallowed the daylight. Lightning has remembered few times he actually cried, but this would be one of the rare occasions. Tears cascaded down his face as he wondered why his _freinds_, the fellow Titans would laugh at this ridicule. He sighed as he wrapped his arms around his knees, shaking with the force to try to keep his sobs silent.

He heard the crackling of asfalt behind him. 'Great,' He thought, 'They've probly come to mock me more.'

_Lightning?_ A sad thought trailed a cold finger across his conciousness. The cold feeling came from the pyromancer that lived in the same tower as him. He turned to face her. He had no idea that Flames could be capable of those sad, cold feelings emmiting from her. With her pale arms wrapped around her, she looked like she was fighting back the tremors from the frozen feeling inside her. _I'm sorry._

Those words shocked him, deep in the core of his soul. Why was she apolagizing? He should be apolagizing for acting like a weakling, a coward. As he turned back around, his mind shot to a question: Why was she feeling cold?

_You're not a coward. You're probly the bravest person I've met. _Flames pointed out. She walked over to where Lightning sat, and took a seat to the right of him.

Lightning spotted a colorful, round candy on her slightly tousled hair. He pulled it out of her golden locks. It was a Skittle.

"Why do you have a Skittle in your hair?" He questioned.

Lightning placed it in Flames's outstreched hand. Holding the purple skittle between her thumb and forefinger, she held it before the sun and leisurly examined it. She replied, _They were starting a Skittle versus M and M war. _She leaned over the edge and dropped the Skittle to it's doom. At the bottom of the tower, a momentus _Crack!_ resonated, along with a small mushroom cloud of powdered sugar. _I wonder what an M and M would do._ Flames asked no one impiticular.

Lightning laughed. The question just seemed so silly. Flames laughed silently along, then asked, _Do you want to search for villans around the city?_

"You mean patrolling?"

_Sure. If any of the villans see a M and M in a Titan's hair or Skittle colors smeared God-knows-where, we'll never hear the end of it. _Flames stood up and had the tips of her sneakers hanging off the edge of the tower.

"Do you want me to carry you." Lightning offered. He didn't want her to end up like the Skittle.

_Now, who said I couldn't fly?_ Flames gave a sly smile, and jumped.

...ssSss...

The feeling of the wind clawing away your air, trying to shread your clothes, is exlilarating. The wind screaming in my ears, calling my name. My arms were outstreched, embracing the mind numbing experiance. The feeling of being alive, the feeling of freedom, enchanted me. With the ground fast approaching, my draconic wings snapped open, and pulled me paralell to the hungery water. A large rooster tail, like the kind that came off of high-speed boats, extended behind me. Jet streams came from my ember colored wings, catching the bay air. I closed my gold eyes. The bridge was ahead. I stopped gliding and flapped my hardest. Spiraling upward around one of the steel pillars, I rose over one hundred and fifty feet. Opening my eyes again, I glided in lazy circles above the scarlett bridge a reasonable distance from the Titans West Tower. The wind applauded my preformance. Lightning, however, did not.

...ssSss...

Why did she do that?

She just plunged herself off the side! What crazed person does that? I streaked after her as fast as my namesake, trying to catch her before she shattered against the ground like the candy. Large, deep red wings extened from her back, and she leveled out above her number one fear: water. The water parted away from her as she blazed through like her namesake. She was on a dead-set path to a several meter thick pillar made of solid steel.

"Flames!" I called after her. I was trying to go faster, trying to get her out of the way some how. Panic was overtaking me.

She then began a sharp spiral around the thick pillar, and I was in her terrifying wake. After what seemed an eternity of death-defying stunts, she leisurly circled around the top of the bridge and landed at the top a nearby pillar.

...ssSss...

"Why did you do that?" Lightning screamed at Flames. For once, he was not amused.

_What do you mean 'Why'?_ Flames retorted with the same intensity.

"Why would you try to kill yourself!"

_I knew what I was doing!_

"Why did you still do it!"

_Because I could!_

"Did you know that I -" Lightning cut off in mid-sentance. Why would he tell her that he loved her? Why won't this feeling go away? The warm-fuzziness inside that lit up when she entered the room? He sighed and sat down, his feet dangled off the edge of the pillar.

_That you what? _Flames asked. She sat beside him.

"It doesn't matter." Lightning sighed. His hands held fistfuls of his white-blonde hair, threatening to rip out every last follicle.

_You can tell me._

"I can't."

_Just tell me. I won't repeat a word to another person, soul, shadow, plant, etc._

"Fine." Lighning sighed. He said in a rush, "."

_Don't worry Lightning. I love you too._ Flames gave a smirk as she leaned in and kissed Lightning passionatly.

Together they watched the moon rise into the star filled sky, their souls showing warmly in the cool night air.

...ssSss..

"Stop. That one." A voice called. A thin finger pointed at the gold-eyed girl. "She's perfect."

"That's a hard bargain-"

"And it's a near-impossible job." The first voice retorted.

"It will be done, Kronus."

A sandy-haired, thin, boy leaned back in the swivel chair with a smug look on his face. He wore blue jeans and a navy colored top. The most startling fact was that his eyes were blue.

A solid, pupiless blue that could shatter souls in a single glance.

Ice formed around the teen as he planned on how to capture the five girls.

...ssSss...

Hey!

It's apersonfromflorida!

If you want to see the youtube video mentioned earlier, Type into the search bar : Teen Titans Abridged Episode Four Part 1

It is hilarious. :3

Reason for the Skittles VS M&M war:

Skittles: Taste the f**king rainbow!

M&Ms: I AM NOT AFRAID!

Keep on keepng on!


	17. Realizations

(Play "A Place For My Head" By Linkin Park. I'll tell you when.)

The next day, well after everyone had gotten over their sugar hangover, the investigation on how the future Titans appeared began. Nothing turned up the first day, and the week after was just as sucessful.

On the eighth day, a surprising discovery was made.

...ssSss...

"Hey, come here." Space called. "See this?"

She pointed at an area between the cabinets and the immence windows in the common room.

"Are we supposed to see something?" Killowatt questioned. The wall looked barren as ever.

"There's a dark smudge along here," Space traced the invisible abrasions. "Here, and here. There are semi-completed shapes along here, and some form of ancheint writing here."

Di's mouth went dry. "That's not any writing. That's a spell."

"What kind?" Kole asked.

"Azerathian?"

"Egyptian?"

"Greek?"

"Street?"

"Shadow." Di whispered. She only knew two people who could preform that kind of magic: herself, and Shades. "I need to go." She said as she whisked herself away from the ominous marks.

"_I might know._" Herald said in a voice that wasn't his own. The white eyeholes of his mask had turned a deep, merciless red. He strode up to the wall, as gazed upon it. "_I see. It's a spell to erase evidence, perfect to keep secrets hidden. It would have stayed that way if it wasn't so poorly cast._" Herald gave a dark chuckle, and then added icily, "_Of course, it can always be fixed._"

(Play the song now.)

"Shades." Di hissed.

Herald spun around. "_So, we meet again._"

"Don't do it."

"_Oh, and why not? Why take the fun out of this?__" _Herald pulled a gleaming, 13-inch blade out of nowhere.

"Don't."

Shades / Herald placed the blade against his throught.

Di snapped.

...ssSss...

The darkness has never hurt me. I was as much of it as it was me.

But when it hurts someone else, sides with evil, consumes an innocent soul, thats when it hurts me.

Expecialy someone close to me.

Flashes only remain from any time it's done that before. The blood, the scars, the numbing pain. All is welcomed to protect freinds from unspeakable horrors.

Talons.

Blood.

Pain.

Terror.

Comsuming me.

That day I turned into Darkness, the day I became me, held the same degree of fury I'm at now.

Shattering.

Screams.

A peircing pain in my side.

Howling.

The howling.

The dreaded, pain-filled howling.

Never had I heard a sound so pained filled. I didn't even know that it was coming from me.

Flashing.

Glinting.

Darkness.

And that's all that I am.

Black.

Hallow.

Darkness.

Why is the light so cold?

Why was I like this?

...ssSss...

This is apersonfromflorida.

I am being serious because this was a serious chapter.

I do not own Linkin Park. If I did, I would be bathing in money, and bribing DC comics to bring Teen Titans back.

I like pie.

Keep on keeping on.


	18. Scared

("A Place For My Head" by Linkin Park really describes Di.)

Di's mangled body stained everyone's mind. She still fought. Her arm hung limply over deep gashes in her side. Blood splattered across her clothes and her face.

But she was terrifying.

Fangs protruded from her mouth. Her black draconic wings had been shredded. Talons extened from her hand. Her face was pulled into a grimace of fear, anger, and pain.

She still fought.

And fought.

And fought.

...ssSss...

Di jolted awake. She saw that she was in a white steril room laying in a white bed. Di flung the covers off with her good arm, and tried to get out of the bed.

She stood up, and hissed in pain. She broke her leg. She looked around for a staff or a large stick.

Or a crutch. A crutch would do.

She limped her way down the barren hallway of the Titan's Tower, making her way to the room that she shared with Bi, Ti, Space, and Flames.

Once she made it to her destination, she pulled out a CD case. Linkin Park: The Hybrid Theory. She opened the case and pulled out the disc inside. She then inserted the disc into the sterio.

_I watch how the moon _

_ sits in the sky_

_ On a dark night_

_ Shining with the light from the sun_

_ The Sun doesn't give the light to the moon,_

_ Assuming the moon's going _

_ To owe it one._

_ It makes me think of_

_ How you act with me_

_ You do favors and then rapidly,_

_ You just turn around _

_ Start asking me about_

_ Things you want back from me._

_ I'm sick of the tension,_

_ Sick of the hunger,_

_ Sick of you acting like I owe you this._

_ Find another place_

_ To feed your greed,_

_ While I_

_ find a place to rest._

_**I want to be in another place!**_

_** I hate when you say you **_

_** Don't understand**__!_

_**I want to be in the energy**_

_** Not with the enemy!**_

_** A place for my head!**_

__Di sank dow into the shadows below the blairing sterio. She cried for the first time. The aluminum crutch clattered to the floor next to her. Tears cascaded from her blood-colored eyes. Pointed teeth grimaced at the emotional turnmoil inside. She curled into a broken ball and hoped for a better future.

"Di?" A voice called from the entrance of the room.

She turned away from the sound. She didn't want any pity.

"Why?" Herald asked.

Di stiffened at that response.

"You could have let, whatever it was, kill me. But you didn't. Why?"

"I don't know."

"Thank you. If you ever need me, just call."

"Herald?"

"Mmmh?"

"Come here."

Herald walked over to Di. He noticed the tears free flowing from her eyes.

"Why-"

"Am I crying? I don't know."

Herald sat next to Di and envelouped her into a hug. Di curled into his hug, and cried on his sholder.

...ssSss...

When Herald realized that Di had stopped crying, his costume was soaked. Di was asleep in his arms. Herald picked her up and carried her over to a bed. He pulled the covers over her slumbering figure.

He kissed her. The moment called for it.

...ssSss...

Hey!

Not as serious, but still about Di!

Thank you, JinxPrincess13 for being my only reveiwer to reveiw past chapter 7.

Keep on keeping on!

apersonfromflorida


End file.
